1. Field
The present disclosure generally relates to ventilation systems and, in particular, to a ventilator flow valve.
2. Description of the Related Art
Patients with respiratory injury, such as chronic respiratory failure, may be provided with a ventilator to assist with their breathing or, in severe cases, take over the breathing function entirely. Ventilators typically provide a flow of air, or other breathing gases, at an elevated pressure during an inhalation interval, followed by an exhalation interval where the pressurized air is diverted so that the air within the patient's lungs can be naturally expelled. The inhalation interval may be initiated upon detection of a patient's natural inhalation or by the ventilator.
Ventilators are available in a variety of sizes with different ranges of air flows and pressures that can be provided. For example, a neonatal patient will require a much lower pressure and volume of air per breath than an adult.